


Storms Away From Home

by technicolor_rocketships



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicolor_rocketships/pseuds/technicolor_rocketships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan's worst fear has arrived into the normally sunny Calirfornia weather. Evan tries his best to make Jonathan calm as they wait out the raging storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storms Away From Home

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any autocorrected words! I'm still writing these on my phone. 
> 
> Written for an awesome friend on tumblr <3

Dark, ominous clouds covered the sky. With little lighting, the small apartment Evan and Jonathan shared appeared to be monochromic. Even the usual busy L.A. streets seemed quiet and slow as the oncoming storm approached. The sidewalks that usually were filled with various people now seemed as deserted, with only two people at the most walking outside.   
Inside, Jonathan sat at his laptop in the living room trying to finish his latest video. His nerves unsettled, his fingers tapping away the beige couch. He set the laptop aside as he paced from room to room, occasionally stopping to run his hand through his raven hair. Jonathan sighed as he stopped in their kitchen to drink a glass of water, hoping to calm his nerves. 

'Fuck, Evan said he’d be home by now.’ Jonathan thought as returned to his seat on the couch. He looked past his shoulder to see the buildings overlooking their apartment. Their balcony window decorated with small drops of rainwater. The city street under them already damp. Jonathan rubbed his temples, hoping to put his fears to rest. 

From the sky came a near ear deafening crack of thunder. The noise echoed the city as Jonathan jumped. Out of shock, he looked outside their window again to see a strike of lightning meet with the earth. Jonathan jumped back, cursing as he held onto the back of the couch for support.

“Get it together. You’re not some scared little bitch, Jon.” he repeated to himself as he returned to his seat to continue editing. Trying to focus on his video instead of the storm outside. Jonathan found his fingers shaking slightly as he noticed the rain outside now hitting the building harder. The claps of thunder made him check behind him. Jonathan set his laptop aside again as he held the bridge of his nose in his fingers.

Jonathan’s mind went back to his teenage days, running to Luke’s house when the first sign of a storm showed and he was alone. He remembered the way Luke would rub his back as they hid away in Luke’s bathroom, the storm raging outside. The hushed whispers of reassurance and rolls of thunder shaking the ground underneath them. 

Jonathan grabbed his laptop before he heard it. The click of electronics dying, the click of the lights going out, the final whirling noise of the A.C. dying. The power died with little noise, leaving only Jonathan and his beating heart. He gasped as he wiped the sweat from his brow. Using the light from his laptop, he ran to their bedroom. 

Evan quickly made his way into the apartment building’s stairway. His steps swift, hoping Jonathan wasn’t too frightened. It was Jonathan’s first time experiencing a storm away from home with Evan. He remembered the night Johnathan had admitted his fear when they started dating, the way his voice carried a tone of shame. Evan kissed Jonathan’s forehead that night as his way of understanding him. Now, here he was, almost 6 floors away from his alone and terrified boyfriend. 

Once finally reaching their door, Evan fumbled with the apartment’s keys. The frustration only contributing to his anxiety about Jonathan. Once inside, Evan removed his leather jacket and called out for Jonathan. His heavy footsteps circled the dark apartment. From outside came another roar of thunder. The vibrations from the volume made Jonathan curse aloud again. 

“Fuck!” he yelled, his voice shaky and low.   
Evan quickly made his way into the bedroom, ignoring the darkness. Once he could make out the shape of their bed, Evan reached out to touch the other’s ankle. Johnathan pulled away from Evan in fear. 

“Ssh, it’s okay. It’s me.” Evan whispered softly as the dim light of Jonathan’s laptop reflected against his face. 

“What took you so long? You say it’d be only an hour.” Jonathan asked, his voice hoarse. 

“I’m really sorry, babe. I swear, the meeting went on longer because some douchebag wanted to take his time talking about ad revenue” Evan sighed, moving closer to grab the other’s wrist, “Are you alright?” 

Jonathan shook his head. The rain outside now louder than ever. Evan sat up as he walked to the other room. “Stay there, I’ll be back!”

Jonathan sat up against the headboard of their bed. The cool pillows giving him a bit of comfort. The opening of cabinets and Evan’s footsteps set him at ease for a while. He was a lot more comfortable with Evan around, his nerves settling. He saw Evan appear in the doorway of their bedroom, holding his laptop, a disc, and a bundle of battery operated string lights in his hands. The lightning outside contributed little light to the room as Evan worked to arrange the lights around the large bedroom. 

Jonathan sat, watching as Evan worked with practiced ease. Once finished, Jonathan smiled as Evan turned the lights on, the room being swallowed in soft yellow lighting. The small bulbs of light set Jonathan at ease, taking his mind away from the intense rain and thunder awaiting outside. Evan made his way to Jonathan, lifting the comforter off their bed and from under Jonathan. Settling next to him, Evan covered Jonathan and himself in the warm comforter. Evan laughed quietly as Jonathan shot him a relieved smile. The storm outside seemed so out of place compared to the calm and quiet the two shared. The intensity of the storm, the one thing Jonathan feared, brought them in the quiet of their bedroom cuddling.   
Evan laughed at the irony before bringing his laptop closer. 

“Wanna watch a movie? I don’t know how long this is gonna last so…”

Jonathan nodded, his blue eyes contrasting with the soft glow of the room. 

“What are we watching?”

“Pluto Nash.”

Jonathan punched Evan’s arm teasingly, the other laughing. 

“I’m kidding! It’s Pacific Rim!”

“Better be anything BUT Pluto Nash.” Jonathan groaned from under his small fort of pillows he made for them. 

“Shut it, you big baby.” Evan smiled. Laying back, he rested the laptop between them. He enjoyed the warmth of Jonathan’s body, the way Jonathan’s bright baby blue eyes watched the screen, the way his cold hands held onto Evan’s chest. Just everything about him made Evan smiled.   
Leaning down, he kissed Jonathan’s forehead. Jonathan smiled as he sat up, kissing Evan back. The two laughing in between kisses before returning to the movie. 

Neither of them had stayed awake through the movie, nor to watch the power come back on. Instead, they laid there in the comfort and warmth of each other under the glow of the lights and soft pillows. The rain outside falling softly against the windows. The thunder rolling away. The world outside regaining color slowly as the night sky appeared behind the dark clouds.


End file.
